The Opposite Me
by California Girl Sammy Phantom
Summary: Dani Fentun is the new girl in Amity Park, she goes to class Mr.Lancer calls out Danny Fentons name, Dani has a few few questions.Danny and Dani may seem to be friends now but what happens when she partners up with Vlad Plasmius!
1. Dani Fentun

_**Hehe, funny story how I came up with this one.**_

**_-Sammy S.

* * *

_**

Dani Fentun

Dani Fentun stood in front of her new home, her parents were new ghost hunters, Dani thought this was ridiculous though, there was no such thing as ghosts, as far as she knew they were a myth. She looked at the house next to her there was a sign on it that read: Fenton Works. Dani had no clue what Fenton Works was, she thought it was strange that the house next to hers looked like there was a metal house on top of it. Dani walked inside her new home, not knowing what lied ahead the next day.


	2. Bus Ride

_**Oh yeah, just to let you guys know umm please read some of my other stories like my A Living Nightmare books plz thanx...**_

_**I got my first review and the person demanded to know how I came up with this, so here we go: **__**I was sitting in my room and than I started to think of weird things I came up with Dani Felton than it went to Dani Famton than to Dani Feston than to Dani Fentun and I stuck with that one, I finally came up with a story and here it is!**_

_**-Sammy S.**_

Bus Ride

Dani woke up the next morning feeling nervous, today was her first day of school in Amity Park. She slowly walked to her dresser she pulled out a white shirts in there with a red logo in the middle. Dani opened the next drawer on her dresser and pulled out some baggy jeans. Dani walked to the bathroom and got dressed. Once she was dressed she looked in the mirror, her black hair was all frizzy, she took a hair brush and brushed it out, than she tucked some behind her ear and left the bathroom.

"Dani come down here!" Her mom called from the kitchen.

"Be right there, I just need to find my shoes!" Dani responded. She ran to her room and looked under her bed and there were her shoes. She slipped them on hurriedly and dashed down stairs.

"Dani you will have to skip breakfast this morning, you don't want to be late for your first day of school now, sweetie."

"Mom, don't call me sweetie, please." Dani said embarrassed even though no one could see her mom calling her sweetie.

"Oh, your just growing up to quickly, my Dani a 9th grader!" Dani's mom hugged her.

Dani tried to pull away." Mom, your strangling me!" Dani yelled.

Her mom let go," The bus is here Dani."

Dani was not going to take her time to leave, she ran out as fast as she could, leaving her back pack behind, she walked back and picked up her back pack. She once again ran to the school bus just in time. A boy followed in behind her, Dani thought he looked familiar, her mind forgot about the boy quickly, she had to find a seat.

Dani sat alone at the back of the bus, the other kids chit chatting away with their friends. Dani picked up her back pack and fiddled with it, the bus stopped. Dani looked at the school that she had to enter; Casper High.


	3. Seeing Double

**_You guys wanted longer chaptersyou got em_**

* * *

Seeing Double

Dani entered math class, shy of her new class mates. The teacher called out attendance," Danny Fenton."

"Here" Dani said, but she was not the only one who said that. The teach raised an eyebrow.

"Dani Fentun." The teacher said again

"Here!" Dani heard another voice louder than her own. Dani looked around, there was another boy with his hand up, he was looking at Dani, she looked at him back, her hand still in ther air.

"Well, there's two kids with the same first and last name." The teacher said. The teacher wrote his name on the chalk board: Mr. Lancer. Lancer taught the lesson, Dani kept on glaring at the other Danny Fenton.

The bell rang, it was break time. Dani ran up to the kid named Danny. "Hey, I saw you on the bus." Dani said to Danny.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Danny asked Dani.

"I don't know." Dani looked at Danny's clothes," Hey I like your clothes."

"Yours are pretty nice too." Danny complimented

"Lunch?" Dani asked.

"Sure, Dani." Danny agreed.

_Lunch time…._

Dani met up with Danny during lunch, he was accompanied by two other people. "Dani, Tucker, Tucker, Dani." Danny said pointing at a boy." Dani, Sam, Sam, Dani."

"Hi Tucker, Hi Sam." Tucker and Sam stared at Dani.

"I'm seeing double." Sam said.

"Are you guys related?" Tucker asked.

"No!" Danny and Dani said at the same time.

"You sure look like you are." Tucker said.

"We do?" Danny and Dani once again said at the same time.

"Yes, you both have black hair, blue eyes. You both have the same clothes on." Tucker said.

"That's why you looked familiar." Danny and Dani said at the same time, pointing at one another.

"Oh, god." Sam said hitting her head with her hand.

"So did you just move into town." Danny asked.

"Yes, I did." Dani replied

"Where from?"

"Dimmsdale."

"I've never heard of there." Danny said.

"Oh, it's a small place." Dani replied. "I have a cousin there, he's a good kid."

"What's his name?" Sam asked.

"Timmy Turner." Dani said.

"Cool." Danny said. The bell rang and Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker went to their classes.

Later that day, after school, Dani went to the Nasty Burger. She had heard it's where a lot of kids hung out in the afternoon. The rumors were true, it was filled with high schoolers. Dani saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and she walked over. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming here." Dani said.

"Oh, we come here almost every day." Danny said.

"Really? Cool." Dani said,"Know any good foods?"

"Try the Mighty Meaty Cheese Melt." Tucker said.

"Okay." Dani walked over to the chashier," Hi, I'll have the Mighty Meaty Cheese Melt."

"That'll be $2.50." The cashier said.

"Oh okay." Dani reached inside her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.," Here." The cashier gave Dani two dollar bill back," Hey, I need fifty more cents."

"There's a fifty cent tax." The cashier said.

Dani walked back to the table," There's tax." Dani complained," In Dimmsdale there is not tax to food."

"Number 563" A voice said at the cashier.

Dani walked up to the cashier," That's me." Dani took a tray and a burger. She unwrapped the burger," It looks, uh, different."

"That's why it's called Nasty Burger." Tucker said.

Dani ate the burger," It's not half bad." Dani said. Dani finished her burger, grabbed her back pack, and prepared to leave.

"Hey Dani why the rush?" Danny asked.

"Oh, my parents want me home two hours after school." Dani said.

"Oh, why?" Tucker asked.

"I have to do some chores."

"See ya around than." Danny said. Dani left and walked home to do her chores.

Dani entered her house ten minutes early, but at least she wasn't late. Her parents were in the basement, she could tell because there was a note on her bedroom door.

_Danielle, (_pronounced dan-yell)

_Here are your chores._

_Unpack your things into your room._

_Wash the kitchen counters._

_Vaccumm all of the floors. _

_Clean up Lab._

_We should be home late tonight._

Dani reread the last chore, Clean up Lab, had Dani's parents already set up the Lab? Dani decided to clean the lab first, she found her parents research interesting. She walked down to the basement to find everything set up. But it seemed like a quick job, there was something new in there. It said, Fentun Portal. This sparked Dani's intrest, she decided to clean this first. She put a black and green jump suit on than, took a rag and some soap and started scrubbing the inside. Her hand hit a button.

"Whoops." There was a beeping noise. And a green flash, Dani screamed. She ran out as fast as she could, she felt horrible, she put her hand on her head, but her glove wasn't black, it was green. She felt lighter, like all the weight she had was released from her, her feet were probably numb because she couldn't feel the floor. Dani looked down, she wasn't standing she was floating. Her feet were replaced by a tail, she wanted to go back down to the ground, she wasn't fond of heights. She drifted down to the ground. Her

suit was no longer that ugly green but black, and her gloves weren't black no longer, but green.

Dani, ran out of the lab, forgetting about all of her chores and ran to a mirror, any mirror. She found one, right in the bathroom, she leaned on the sink, her hair was snowy white, her eyes were glowing green, and her face was pasty. "Ah!" Dani yelled. "Oh, my gosh, I don't want to be seen like this, what to do what to do!" Suddenly one silver ring formed around the middle of her, than it split into two rings and she turned back into her normal self. "That, was weird." Dani said, she started to walk to her room and decided to get some sleep.

She opened her door and than shut it, walked to her bed, than pulled out her blankets. She lied down, seconds later she was going right through her bed, than through her floor. "No, no stop!" Dani yelled. She pushed her self back up with her hands, "Whew."

Danielle!" A voice came from down stairs.

"What do you want!" Dani yelled back with out thinking.

"Now, dont you talk like that young lady." The voice was now coming out from her her door.

"Oops, bad move." Dani mumbled to herself. There was a knock on her door," Come in." Dani replied to the knock.

Her mom and dad walked in her room, "Dani, you didnt finish your chores."

"I'm sorry mom, you see I was in the lab cleaning it and well, I was cleaning up that new machine and it turned on while it was in there."

"You mean the ghost portal. Are you alright sweetie?" Her mom said a little concerned.

'_Should I tell them what happened? Would they even understand? I doubt they would their adults, adults dont understand anything.' _Dani thought. "No, no, I'm just fine, just a little light headed thats all." Dani lied

"Okay, Dani, get some rest though you look a litttle, well pail." Dani's dad said.

Dani took out her journal for once, and actually wrote in it for the first time:

Dear Journal,

Today I was in a lab accident, I had walked in this thing I guess my parents called it a Ghost Portal. I accidentally turned it on and I looked tottally different when I came out, weird things happend, it's like I got powers of some sort. What am I?

-Dani Fentun

Dani closed her journal, "I think I'm going to be using this a whole lot more offten." Dani said putting away her journal.

"Dani! Dinner!" Dani's mom called from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Dani yelled back.

Dani walked out of her room, closing the door behinder her. She walked down the staircase and went to eat. She grabbed her spoon, and it fell right through her hand, she reached to pick it up again but her hand went right through the table. "Ah!" Dani yelled, her parents looked up at her.

"Something wrong, Dani?" Dani's mom asked.

"No," Dani chuckled from being nervous," just dropped my spoon."

"Okay."

Dani picked up her spoon and ate the rest of her dinner as quick as she could just so than she wouldn't drop, or go through anything else. Dani ran up to her bedroom,' _Theres one good old friend of mine that I can trust to tell this about, I havn't seen her in ages.' _Dani thought, and with that she went to bed.


	4. Dani's Friend

Dani's Friend

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Dani got dressed excitedly, she was going to see her best friend from 1st grade. Dani ran out of the house as fast as she could. It didn't take long for Dani to realize that, she had no clue where her friend lived. _'Maybe Danny knows.' _Dani thought.

Dani turned around to the house next to hers that said Fenton Works. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell, hoping this was the right house. A man in an orange jump suit opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?" The man asked.

"Is Danny home?" Dani asked.

"Danny door!" The man called.

"Oh, hey Dani, whets up?" Danny asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go visit an old friend of mine with me." Dani said.

"Sure." Danny closed the door. They walked down the street together.

"Uh, Danny do you know a Samantha Goodman?"

Danny stopped as if he had hit a wall," Yeah, what about her?"

"Where does she live, she's the person I want to visit." Dani said.

Danny sighed," Just follow me."

Dani followed Danny; they passed Casper High, than they came by a cemetery. Danny walked inside, confused, Dani followed. Danny halted at a Gravestone, "There."

Dani read the Gravestone:

_Samantha Nicole Goodman_

_February 10th, 1992 - March 28th 2005_

_A friend that won't be forgotten._

"No." Dani said, a tear rolled down her face. "W-what ha-hap-ppened to her."

"She was murdered, partly my fault she was too. She had been my friend for 7 years. I remember that one year ago she went to my house, and she got caught in a lab accident with me." Danny said.

"If I was here just, just two weeks ago, I would have been able to see her." Dani said.

"No, she had been missing for a month... but than-" Danny stopped," Never mind."

"What about Kyle than, Kyle Clarkson." Dani said, tears still rolling down her face. Danny pointed to the Gravestone next to hers. "My two best friends... dead." Dani said.

"They were both your best friends?"

"Yes! They both are dead, I-I'm gonna go home now Danny." Dani ran back home as fast as she could.

She was halfway home with in a minute," Dani?" A woman's voice came out from behind her. Dani stopped and turned around. "Dani, you've grown up so fast!" It was Ms. Goodman. "Please, come in. I have something for you." Ms. Goodman put her hand on Dani's back and led her inside her house. "Just sit down; I need to get something for you."

"Okay." Dani said, she was still crying silently.

Ms. Goodman came back with a picture frame and an envelope. "I'm sorry to say that Sammy isn't alive any more, and neither is Kyle."

"I just found that out." Ms. Goodman handed Dani the picture frame and the envelope.

"Take these; Sammy would have wanted you to have them." Dani took the items and left Ms. Goodman's house.

Dani ran back home, tore her way up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Dani's mom banged on her door," Dani! What put you under the impression that it's okay to slam doors?"

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone to die!"

"I thought you were going to go see Sammy and Kyle."

"They're dead! Both of them!" Dani screamed, crying hysterically. There was silence, Dani's mom had left. Dani opened the envelope and found a letter.

February 17th 2004

Dear Dani,

Hey what's up! I still haven't forgotten you over these past 5 years! Amity Park is a great city Dani. I have made a friend here his name is Danny Fenton; I think it's funny that your name is Fenton and his is Fenton. Maybe we could get together some time and just hang out? Me and Kyle plan on going down the creek that's not to far from my house next month maybe you could come then? Oh yeah, almost forgot my Birthday was just a week ago I am now officially 11 years old woohoo!

Your Best Friend,

Sammy

P.S. On the back is a letter from Kyle.

Dani turned over the paper to see what Kyle had written:

_Dear Danielle,_

_Hey Danielle how's it? Samantha's birthday party was a blast! I gave her a gag gift, you know a card that's been glued together, I got some kicks out of that. Samantha was kind enough to let me write a letter on the back of hers, it was the only way I would allow her to finish it. I hope you are able to come over here in Amity Park soon!_

_Your Other Best Friend,_

_Kyle Clarkson _

"I wonder why they never sent it." Dani said, she looked at the envelope:

Returned due to no address

"Of course, Kyle sent it probably." Dani laughed a little. There was something else inside the envelope. It was a picture of Sammy and Kyle together. Sammy had short black hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a plain black shirt, with her favorite baggy jeans. Kyle's had really short brown hair, and hazel eyes, he was wearing a plain navy blue shirt and his usual baggy jeans. The most stunning thing in the picture was that Kyle was holding Sammy in his arms and Sammy's arms around his neck. Had they been together? Dani looked at the back of the picture it had writing on it:

_Me and Kyle's first Date_

_February 11th 2004_

"I always knew that would have happened." Dani said, still crying. Dani looked at the picture frame there was another photo in there, it was from 1st grade, when Sammy, Kyle and Dani had first met. Sammy was wearing a pink shirt and baggy jeans; her hair was very long and was a dark brown. Kyle wore a plain white shirt and some sweat pants. Dani was wearing a purple shirt and a jean skirt.

Suddenly Dani felt like something entered her, she put her hand on her forehead. Dani took the items that Ms. Goodman had given her, and put them on her nightstand. Dani thought about how she looked like yesterday during the lab accident, and she one silvery ring formed in the middle of her and formed into two rings. Dani now looked like how she did the previous day.

She flew through her roof, and flew around Amity Park. She scared little kids that came near her, and made people break expensive things. She did this out of all of her anger from her two friend's deaths. Dani saw a kid walking through the streets, she decided to scare him, but when she raised her hands up to scare the kid, two glowing green beams came shooting out of her hands and hit the kid.

Dani looked at her hand, "Cool." Dani said, watching the kid fly backwards and hit a telephone pole.

Dani flew up high in the air, shooting people when she felt like it. Minutes later she saw something flying towards her, it was a ghost boy, he looked her age, and he too had snowy white hair and green eyes. He wore a black and white jump suit though.

"Come on, fighting ghosts are one thing, but fighting ghosts that look like me?" The ghost boy said.

_'I'm a ghost huh? Well, I guess than people can call me Dani Phantom.' _Dani thought, "So you fight ghosts huh?" Dani said.

"Yeah, only ghosts like you though."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been shooting people."

"Oh, you mean like this." Dani shot a green beam at the ghost boy. "So, I'm Dani Phantom and you are?"

The ghost boy flew back at Dani and shot a green beam at her, "Uh, Danny Phantom. Can we talk for a moment?"

Dani lowered her hand," Sure."

Danny looked at Dani," Your Dani Fentun aren't you."

"How, how'd you know?"

"Because, I'm Danny Fenton."

"Huh..."

"You know how I told you at the grave yard how me and Sammy were caught in a lab accident. That accident gave us both ghost powers, and knowing your parents are ghost hunters, they probably are making a portal too." Danny said.

"So, Sammy-"

"Had ghost powers too, yes."

"Danny!" Dani hugged Danny, "I need to talk about Sammy." Dani was crying.

"Okay, let's go over to the park okay?" Danny took Dani down to the park; they turned back into their normal selves and walked over to a bench. "So, what about Sammy do you need to talk about?"

"How did she die and how is it partly your fault?"

Danny looked a little depressed being asked this question," A ghost named Vlad came by and attacked our school. I followed him back to his house and saw Sammy strapped to a chair, Vlad was using Sammy to get me to get rid of my dad. I almost decided to do it to save Sammy, but Sammy started to argue with Vlad and Vlad got rid of her. She died exactly one year after she had gotten her powers."

"What about Kyle?" Dani asked.

"Vlad got rid of him searching for Sammy down at a creek the day after the accident, from what Sammy had said; Kyle pushed her under a box."

"The creek?" Dani remembered the letter Sammy and Kyle had sent inviting her to the creek.

"Yeah it's over there." Danny pointed over to a bunch of bushes. Dani got up, and ran to her home with out saying goodbye. "What was that about, she reminds me of Sammy." Danny said as he watched Dani runaway.

_**

* * *

I was working on this chapter all week, and than I was almost finished and I had to go clean out the fridge I'm still gagging from the mold and the smells!**_

_**I know I tied this in with one of my other books but I already had mentioned Dani in a story with my character Sammy so I had to do it.**_


	5. Vlad's Partner

Vlad's Partner

Dani walked inside her room, she felt as if something was in her, another part of her. _"_Why did I take out my anger on those innocent people? That's so unlike me._" _Dani said.

"Of course it's not." A voice said.

"What the… who's there." Dani said looking around her room.

A ghost appeared in her room, he had black hair, and he wore a white suit with a cape. "I'm Vlad Plasmius, Dani." Plasmius said.

"How'd you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Uh, yeah it kinda does." Dani said confused. "Now can you please," Dani said," Get out of my house!"

"I know what's wrong with you Dani."

"What? There's nothing wrong with me I'm a, uh, perfectly normal girl."

"We both know your not, taking your anger out on people? It seems just like yesterday I saw Samantha doing the same thing."

"You're the Vlad that killed her?" Dani said.

"Of course, and it seems like you have a part of her."

"A part of her, what are you talking about. I don't have…"

"Ah, but you do. You have her dark side, and to an addition your very own."

"Sammy did not have a dark side, she would have told me."

"She would have? You probably won't be able to control it for long, it's to powerful for you to handle… but if you joined me you would be able to control everything Dani." Vlad Plasmius gave a sinister smile.

"What do you want with me?" Dani said giving Vlad a puzzled look.

"Nothing, just get rid of Danny's father, or possibly Danny." Vlad looked at the door, "So, what do you say Danielle?"

"I say yes!" Dani said enthusiasticly.

"Excellent." Vlad said…

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

I KNOW ITS SHORT! SORRY! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A WEEK!**_

_**WELL IM BACK FROM GIRLS CAMP! I WAS HAVING SO MUCH FUN I FORGOT TO THINK OF ANYTHING**_

_**- CAMPER GIRL SAMMY!**_


	6. Vlad's Partner Continued

**_Please note I was reading over the reviews and people were saying that she has gone evil… true she has. But think of the title of the story The Opposite Me. Here are some things you guys need to notice so far:_**

_**Danny is a boy so Dani is a girl**_

_**Danny is a good guy so, Dani is a bad guy**_

**_Danny's enemy is Vlad so, Dani's friend is Vlad_**

**_-Camper Girl Sammy

* * *

_**

Vlad's Partner Continued…

"Where do I start?" Dani said, she couldn't wait to start her new career as a villain. It wasn't like her to be like this but she couldn't resist the urge to do evil.

"You can start by making Danny think you like him."

Dani turned into a ghost and flew out her window. She landed on the ground, and turned back into a normal girl. She walked next door and rang the door bell, "Oh hey Dani, your back." It was Danny.

'_Perfect' _Dani thought. "Yeah, want to go down to the movies or grab and ice cream."

Danny was looking at Dani strangely," Dani are you okay? You look pale."

'_Dani you don't want to do this, listen to me you don't you're my best friend!' _Something said in her head.

"Dani, are you all right?" Danny was snapping his fingers in her face but Dani just stood there.

'_Sammy? Is- Is that you?'_

'_Yes, it is, listen you can't do this and you know it.'_

Dani moaned and suddenly drifted into a sleep.

_The "Dream"…_

Dani was surrounded in darkness, "Dani, you got to listen okay?"

"Sam?" Dani looked up and saw before her Samantha Goodman herself.

"Please, don't hurt Danny please!" Sammy gave Dani a hug," Please…"

"How are you, what are you-"

"Dani, I live in you, I'm always with you and always will be."

"Sam, if you cared for me, you wouldn't have left me."

"I had no choice, Dani, but really do you want to help the man that killed both of your best friends?'

"I don't know why but, I just do Sammy."

"I have given you my dark side, please control it, don't let it take over you Dani…"

Dani woke up she was inside a hospital, "What happened?"

"You were unconscious and you were as cold as ice so my parents called an ambulance." A shadow said.

"Huh." Dani couldn't quite see properly yet, everyone was a blur. Her eyes slowly went into focus and she saw Danny, Tucker and Sam around her bed.

"What happened to you?"

"Sammy, is…" Dani said.

"What about Sammy!" Tucker said his eyes widening.

"Sammy is- is living in me."

"What?"

"I live in her, it's me Sammy." Sammy said taking over Dani's control of her own body.

"Sammy?" Danny, Tucker and Sam said together.

"Yes, now please watch Dani closely for me please."

"I will Sammy." Tucker said.

Sammy let Dani have her own control again. "Sammy, we miss you." Danny said.

"What? Huh? I'm Dani."

"Oh, sorry.", Danny said.

"Okay you three you need to leave the room so Danielle can have some rest." The nurse said walking through the door.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker left the room, "What is up with Dani?" Tucker said.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she is up to no good." Sam said.

"Oh, come on you guys, you didn't trust Sammy and look how she ended up." Danny said.

"Danny, we have known her for about two days, what makes you think we can trust her." Sam said.

"Well, she was Sammy's best friend."

"Dani said that Sammy moved here one year after they met, they couldn't have known each other that well."

"Sam has a point Danny." Tucker said.

"Come on, your doing the same thing you were to Sammy." Danny said, opening the door the exit of the hospital.

"Really Danny, you shouldn't trust her that much yet."

"Well, maybe you guys should trust me more."

"We do trust you we just think that this time you might want to wait before you start trusting Dani that's all." Sam said.

"Fine, I will." Danny said disappointed in his two best friends.

"Okay, so want to go get something to eat?" Tucker said. "I'm starved."

"Sure." Danny said. "Let's go down to the Nasty Burger for some ice cream."

They turned the corner towards the Nasty Burger. "Welcome to Nasty Burger may I take you order." said the cashier irritably.

"I'll have a double chocolate cone." Tucker said.

"I'll have a tofu ice cream cone." Sam said.

"I'll take a strawberry cone." Danny said. They paid for their ice creams and ate them slowly.

Danny finished his last, "I wonder why Sammy would choose to inhabit Dani."

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Okay." Danny said and he opened the door to head on home," Bye guys."

"Bye Danny." Tucker and Sam said together.


	7. Inside Dani's Mind

Inside Dani's Mind

_Mean While at the hospital…_

Dani was once again carried in to her deep sleep, "I don't care what you say Sammy I'm going to do what Vlad told me to do."

"But why Dani, you can't possibly kill Danny." Sammy said.

"Watch me Sammy, just watch me."

"No I won't, I'm not as horrible as you are."

"Oh please, super hero work is so original. I don't even know why you chose that path."

"Unlike you I want to help people." Sammy snapped," I thought you were my best friend!"

"I guess you thought wrong."

"Why I entrusted you with my powers, I do not know. I thought you would be able to control them Dani, but instead you let the darkness take over you."

"You're right I did, and I'm not going back to the way I was before."

"Dani I know you can snap out of this, you're my best friend."

"How can I be your best friend you left me a couple of months after meeting me than got your self killed."

"Well at least I came back to you!"

"How about you just leave my body Sammy, you're just making matters worse."

"I'm not leaving, because if I do, Danny might get hurt."

"So what if Danny gets hurt."

"Why don't you care for others?"

"I did care for people, I cared for you and Kyle, but you both got yourselves killed. I'm not going to make the mistake I did when I became friends with you and Kyle."

Sammy tucked her hair behind her ear," You never made a mistake Dani, the only mistake your making is joining Vlad."

"It's not a mistake."

"It sure is."

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not times infinity plus two"

"That is so childish, Dani."

"Is not"

"Would you stop saying, that!"

"No I won't until you stop trying to make me change my mind."

"I'm not going to stop trying."

"Than you're wasting your time Sammy, because I am not going to change my mind."

"We'll see about that."

Sammy vanished, there was nothing but pitch black darkness around her. "I knew she would run away, now I can just wake up." But Dani didn't wake up," Why can't I wake up!"

"That is because I'm preventing you to." Someone said. Dani saw herself, except in a more sinister manner. Her eyes were red, and there was something about her that said she is up to no good. "I am your dark-side, Dani. I am what Sammy gave you, I am what Sammy doesn't want to release."

"Yeah, okay." Dani was freaked out, she was talking to herself.

"You shouldn't listen to Sammy, Dani, you should listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you or Sammy."

"Well, you have no choice but to pretty much." It was Sammy, well kind of, she was obviously Sammy's dark-side.

"Let us take over you for a while Dani, and we will get you everything you dreamed of."

"No, I won't!"

"Don't worry Dani, eventually you won't be able to contain us and we will take over your actions." The Dark Dani said.

"And you'll be just like how Sammy is right now." The Dark Sammy said.

"Dead?" Dani said frightfully.

"No, struggling for control over her body."

"No, I won't you can't make me!" Dani screamed, but she was now awake.

"Dani, are you okay?" Dani's mom ran towards her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, well I guess I should be heading home than." Dani's mom headed for the door.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get to go home?" Dani called.

"No, the doctor said that you've been passing out to much sweetie, you have to stay here until you go a whole day without passing out."

"Great, Sammy is going to keep me in here for ever."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, mom." Dani said and with that, her mom left.

_At school the next day…_

"Dani still hasn't come back from the hospital." Danny said concerned.

"Danny calm down she's going to be fine." Sam said.

"Yeah but, last time I asked her mom when she should be back she said she didn't know, she's passed out 8 times already!"

"Well at least she's not in grave danger or anything." Tucker said.

Sam looked over at Tucker and whispered," Don't go reminding him of Sammy."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"I know she's not in grave danger, but she's still in the hospital for who knows how long." Danny said.

"Besides it's not like she's going to be there for over two months." Tucker said.

_**As far as Tucker knew he was just fooling around, but he didn't actually know that Dani Fentun indeed would be in the hospital for over two months…**_

**_Sneek Peek of next Chapter_**

"I'm not going to!" Dani shot a ghost ray at Danny and hit him.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." Dani said her eyes were glowing red, Dani released her dark side. Her hands glowed black.

"Dani are you feeling okay?" A black shadow hit Danny, Danny went intangible but it didn't work, the shadow hit him anyways. Danny slammed down onto the concrete, unconscious.

"Now to finish you "


	8. Time that Passes Us By

**_I was working on this right after i finished the last one which was really early in the morning_**

**_-Sammy_**

* * *

Time that Passes Us by

_Two months later…_

It had been two months and Dani was still in the hospital. Danny was getting use to the fact that Dani might be stuck in the hospital for quite a while, but there were times when he did worry about her.

It was Math class and right in the middle of it Danny saw his ghost sense. "May I be excused."

"Yes, Mr. Fenton." Lancer said.

Danny ran to the boys bathroom," Going ghost!" Danny flew out of the bathroom and looked around for the ghost it didn't take long.

"Well Danny, did yah miss me?" Dani Phantom said.

"Dani, you're out of the hospital!"

"No, I'm not I snuck out."

"Oh, well I think you should go back than."

"I'm not going to!" Dani shot a ghost ray at Danny and hit him.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." Dani said her eyes were glowing red, Dani released her dark side. Her hands glowed black.

"Dani are you feeling okay?" A black shadow hit Danny, Danny went intangible but it didn't work, the shadow hit him anyways. Danny slammed down onto the concrete, unconscious.

"Now to finish you- you." Dani held her head, "Sammy, now… is not… the time!"

Sammy took over Dani's body," I'm not going to let you Dani!" Sammy ran up to Danny to see if he was okay.

"Danny wake up!" Sammy said shaking Danny, he didn't budge though. Danny had some serious gashes on his arm and a few minor cuts on his head. "Why did she use Darkness, it could have killed him at the power she used it." Danny gave a groan, "I wonder if Dani has a cell phone." Sammy turned Dani into the normal Dani Fentun. Sammy looked in Dani's pocket, "Yes!" Sammy dialed 911 than she left the phone on the grass. Sammy flew over to the hospital and turned invisible. She slid herself in Dani's bed and let Dani have control over her own body.

_In Dani's Mind…_

"Dani! You almost killed Danny!"

"Of course I did."

"But, why would you?"

"Because, I can Sammy, and if you hadn't interfered I would have succeeded."

"Well good thing I did than."

_Back at School…_

"Uh, Mr. Lancer?" Tucker said.

"Yes Foley."

"There's an ambulance in front of the school…"

"What?" Lancer left the class room saying," Class dismissed."

Most of the kids in Casper high were in the front of the school, there were people whispering," What happened?" "I thought he said he was going to the bathroom."

"Danny?" Sam and Tucker said together, they ran over to the ambulance," Let us on!"

"Sorry we can't do that." The man lifting up Danny said. (sorry don't know what they are called)

"He's our best friend!" They said together once again. The ambulance drove away. Tucker and Sam started to run towards their motor scooters but Sam stepped on something," What the?" Sam looked under her foot," A Cell phone?" Sam tucked it away in her pocket.

Sam and Tucker drove their motor scooters to the hospital as quickly as they could. They ran into the hospital and went to the lady at the computer, " We need to see Daniel Fenton."

"Daniel Fenton okay wait on second." The lady typed in something and said," Ah yes Danielle Fentun fourth floor room 785."

"Thank you." Sam said and they both walked quickly to the elevator. They ran over to room 785.

"Sam I have a feeling that this door seems familiar…"

"I do too Tucker." Sam opened the door. They walked over to the bed," Danny we came as fast as we…"

"Um, that's Dani but wrong Fenton." Tucker said.

"They might not have checked in Danny yet, he might not have even gained consciousness yet either so they have no info on him."

"Come on we need to get this kid in a room!" A doctor said.

Sam and Tucker looked out of the door and saw Danny being pushed into the room across from them. "Well that was easy." Tucker said.

They walked inside room 801 and ran up to Danny, "Danny please, wake-up." Sam said softly.

"Kids you'll have to leave this room." A doctor said.

"But he's our best friend." Sam said.

"Yeah but we might loose him if you don't leave soon."

"What?"

"Just get out now."

Sam and Tucker walked out of the room and went out side.

_Outside…_

"I wonder what happened to him." Tucker said.

"Yeah he's been attacked and knocked out before, but he has never been injured like this." Sam said.

"I know, I never knew a ghost could do so much damage to him."

"Maybe it wasn't a ghost." Sam said.

_**Preview…**_

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker ran in.

"Sam? Tucker?" Danny mumbled.

"Danny you're okay." Sam said bending over but something hit her leg. Sam reached inside her pocket and pulled out the cell phone. "Danny, do you recognize this cell phone I found it by you when the ambulance came, and it says the last call was 911."

"Dani, attacked me." Danny said. "That's her cell phone."

"What?" Sam and Tucker said together


	9. Darkness

I'd say this is the longest chapter

-Sammy

* * *

Darkness

"Not a ghost? Come on Sam." Tucker said.

"Well it was just a thought."

"You two," It was the man from the ambulance. Sam and Tucker pointed to their selves," Yes you, I was thinking and now I realize I should have been less rough on you guys, I should have let ya on the ambulance."

"Huh…" Sam and Tucker said together.

"When I was your guys' age I had my best friend in a car accident and well the Ambulance people wouldn't let me on, so now I realize you guys should see your best friend."

"Okay, uh thanks." Tucker said.

"Come on follow me, they should let you in if you're with me." Tucker and Sam followed the man up the stairs to room 801. "There you go kids." Danny looked like he was coming around to consciousness.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker ran in.

"Sam, Tucker?" Danny mumbled.

"Danny you're okay." Sam said bending over but something hit her leg. Sam reached inside her pocket and pulled out the cell phone. "Danny, do you recognize this cell phone I found it by you when the ambulance came, and it says the last call was 911."

"Dani, she attacked me." Danny said. "That's her cell phone."

"What?" Sam and Tucker said together. Danny told them the story of what had happened in front of the school.

"So, than why did she rescue you Danny, it makes no sense, I mean since when did she have ghost powers." Tucker said.

"If you knew why didn't you tell, us." Sam said

"I didn't have permission to tell you guys that's why."

"I knew Dani was no good." Sam said

"You were both right, I should have listened to you guys."

"Hey guys how's Danny doing?" Dani said, they didn't realize she was at the door.

"Why do you care?" Sam said giving her a dirty look.

"I do care, it's me, Sammy."

"Oh…" Tucker said.

"I'm the one who called the ambulance. I dropped the phone so they would see where the signal came from." Sammy said.

"Oh, Dani might want it back." Sam said and she handed Sammy the cell phone.

"Why is Dani always passing out?" Danny asked.

"I make her pass out, to make sure she won't hurt you but, unfortunately I gave her a few hours of consciousness and she took it to her advantage."

"Are you able to take her Dark powers away from her?" Tucker asked.

"I try, but her dark side is to strong." Sammy walked out and went back to room 785.

"Well at least we know Sammy is still there to save you, Danny." Sam said.

"But for how long?" Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Tucker said.

"Well you saw Kyle when he visited Sammy during school, when she was alive." Dany said," What if Sammy begins to forget us over time?"

"That might be because he hadn't seen Sammy in a year."

"I don't know…"

"Danny maybe you should get some rest." Tucker said, noticing how Danny was having trouble sitting up right. "I'll have research on that power that Dani used on you okay?"

"Thanks guys."

_Later that Day…_

Tucker followed Sam to her house, they were going to do some research on the power Danny had described. Sam showed Tucker to her Computer and let him use it.

_The web search:_

_Tucker typed in the site loaded_

_The screen read:_

_WELCOM TO PLEASE TYPE IN YOUR SEARCH_

_Tucker typed in:_

_Dark-spirit powers, a powerful black shadow that can seriously injure some one_

_The results were this:_

_Dark-Spirit Online_

_**Dark-Spirit Powers**: Darkness: a **black shadow**…_

_Paranormal Creatures_

_**Dark-Spirit**_

_Know your Children_

_Rumor has it if you don't know your kids they can turn into a paranormal being called a **Dark **_

_Rent **Black Shadow**_ _today!_

_Pages 1 of 100,000,000,000 _

_Next _

"Um, Tucker I think we should just go with the first one."

"Good idea." Tucker said looking at how many more pages there were.

_The screen now said…_

Dark Spirits Online

Please Log-in as your full name no registration necessary

Name:

_Tucker typed in… _Samantha Goodman_ he paused than put down (Phantom)_

Name Recognized Welcome Sammy Phantom

Options:

Powers

News

Other

_Tucker clicked on Powers_

Loading…

_Tucker waited a few seconds than:_

What Power do you wish to know about:

Power:

Or

Give a description:

Description:

_A Powerful Black Shadow_

Power Found:

Darkness:

The most complicated power known to Dark-Spirits, it is a powerful black shadow that can hit anything even if it is intangible. This shadow called Darkness can kill, if powerful enough, or seriously injure that may lead to a slow painful death.

Tucker printed out the page and put it in his pocket. "This power gives me the creeps..."

"Tucker, Sammy is listed as one of the Dark-Spirits that mastered this skill, what if she gave Dani her skill of using it."

Tucker clicked on Sammy's name," Her skill is a ten out of ten, you might be right."

"If Dani does this to Danny again, he might be a goner."

_**Preview…**_

Dani shot another black shadow at Danny, Sammy took over Dani's body as quickly as she could, "Danny!" Sammy screamed.

"Ah!" Danny said hitting the ground once again.

"Why did you have to sneak out of the hospital to fight the box ghost." Sammy said, looking down at Danny.

"Cause this is what I want to do Sammy."

Dani gained control over her own body again and another black shadow formed around her hand, she let the shadow grow bigger, and bigger. "This time, I will finish you off for good." Dani fired the Shadow,


	10. Jinxed

Sorry no preview this time guys!

-Sammy

This was hard to write with writers block

* * *

Jinxed

"Come on Tucker, are you trying to jinx Danny?" Sam said the next day

"No not really."

"Well it seems like you are."

"When did I ever jinx him?"

"Well not yet, I think, but yesterday you said something about if Dani attacks Danny again, he might be a goner."

"Well, it was a fact, okay Sam?"

"What ever, let's go visit Danny and tell him about the power we found yesterday."

"Good idea."

_A few hours later…_

Tucker and Sam walked in to the entrance of the hospital, it was packed today. They waited in line to get into the elevator, and it was a long line. "Hey Sam did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I would have sworn I heard Danny say Going Ghost upstairs."

"I didn't hear it Tucker, you might just be hearing things, again."

"What do you mean by again?"

"Nothing..."

"You were calling me mental."

"No I wasn't, just drop it okay?"

"Fine…" Tucker said and he mumbled something under his breath.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"When will we get to the front of the line?" Sam yelled, they hadn't moved that far up in the past ten minutes. "Doesn't this hospital have any other elevators?"

"No, but I wish they did." said the person in front of them.

At least fifteen minutes later they had got on the elevator, "Finally!" Sam said.

"Drama Queen." Tucker mumbled.

They walked down the hallway to room 801, but it was empty. "I wonder where he is." Sam said.

Tucker saw that the window was open and looked outside," Sam, come here!" And sure enough there was Danny fighting Dani again.

_Outside…_

A black shadow was fired at Danny, but he avoided it just barely. Dani got frustrated at Danny, "Stop moving!" Dani said.

Dani shot another black shadow at Danny, Sammy took over Dani's body as quickly as she could, "Danny!" Sammy screamed.

"Ah!" Danny said hitting the ground once again.

"Why did you have to sneak out of the hospital to fight the box ghost." Sammy said, looking down at Danny.

"Cause this is what I want to do Sammy."

Dani gained control over her own body again and another black shadow formed around her hand, she let the shadow grow bigger, and bigger. "This time, I will finish you off for good." Dani fired the Shadow, and it hit most of Danny's body.

Danny yelled in pain, and passed out, but was dieing. Sammy took over Dani's body, but this time, she transformed Dani into Sammy's form as a normal girl. Sammy thought of some one that might help Danny, of course it wasn't definite that he would help him though. "Skulker I need you!" Sammy yelled, even her voice was her own.

_Back inside room 801…_

"Oh, my gosh!" Sam exclaimed. "It's Sammy."

"Why didn't she do that to Dani before?" Tucker said.

_Outside…_

Skulker appeared in front of Sammy, "Sammy?" he said, shocked.

"Yes it's me Skulker now please help Danny."

"No."

"Please Skulker?" Sammy said, than smiled and turned into a puppy, "Please?"

"No, Sammy!"

Sammy's grin widened and her fur turned black," Now, Skulker, help Danny now!"

"Why should I help him?"

Sammy sat down and said," He tried to save me remember?"

"Oh, fine, I will… but first." Skulker pulled out a cage and shut Sammy inside it. "That's for running away and not listening to me."

Sammy growled," There are reasons I ran away… and this, is one of them…"

Skulker started flying off to the ghost zone, the whole way Sammy barked and growled viciously. Danny, on the other hand, was limp and groaned a lot.

When they had entered the ghost zone Skulker didn't go to his lair, but went deeper in the ghost zone. Skulker stopped at a building, in bold letters it said Ghost Zone Hospital. Skulker went up to a ghost that was behind a desk, the ghost looked at Sammy who was still barking and growling viciously, "Are you here to have your dog put to sleep?" The ghost said.

"Yes, I mean no." Skulker said. "She will be put to sleep if she doesn't stop barking though." Sammy stopped barking and growling immediately. "I need this kid taken care of. He had a Dark-Spirit encounter I believe."

"Okay, is this child a human?" The ghost said looking at Danny curiously.

"Yes, and he is my dog's best friend, so he needs to be treated okay?"

"Okay sir," A group of ghosts walked in and put Danny on a wheel chair.


	11. Skulker's New Pet

Hey i would have updated earlier but I got my Girls Camp Pictures today

* * *

Skulker's New Pet 

Sammy watched the ghost carry Danny away, Skulker left the hospital. Sammy was still in the cage but was being as quiet as she could be. Skulker didn't leave the ghost zone, instead he brought Sammy to his lair, or what Skulker called her home.

Skulker brought Sammy inside the skull shaped rock, which was the inside of his house. Sammy was still trapped inside the cage," Let me out Skulker!"

"No, Sammy." Skulker said, as he pulled out a rope. Skulker opened the cage and Sammy started running but he caught her.

Skulker tied down Sammy to a pole. "Another reason why I ran away…." Sammy said.

Sammy watched Skulker go off somewhere, while he was gone Sammy tried to tug away, but the rope was to strong for her. Skulker returned with another rope, but there was something attached to it, it was another puppy. "Sammy, this is Zach, my new dog." Zach looked a little nervous about meeting Sammy, he would sometimes look up at Skulker. Skulker bent down and untied Zach, but kept Sammy tied. " Zach is another pure Dark-Spirit Sammy." Skulker looked at his clock, "I will let you guys get to know each other for a while."

_In room 801…_

"Sammy and Danny aren't back yet." Tucker said.

"I have an idea." Sam walked over to room 785 and picked up Dani's clothes. Sam entered the bathroom inside of Dani's room. A few minutes later Sam came out, her hair was down, her make up was off, and she was wearing Dani's clothes.

"You look almost like Dani." Tucker said.

"That's the point." Sam said and she hopped up in Dani's bed.

_Back at Skulker's Lair…_

"Uh, I'm Sammy Phantom." Sammy said nervously.

"I'm Zach Phantom." Zach said more nervously than Sammy. There was the awkward silence that everyone hates.

"So, where are you from?"

"Amity Park..."

"What school do you go to?"

"Casper Junior High…"

"I used to go there, but I got murdered."

"What's going on…" Zach said frightfully, he was freaked out by the fact he was talking to a girl who was murdered.

"Don't you know where you are?" Sam said puzzled.

"No…"

"You're in the Ghost Zone."

"I still don't get what's going on though… one second I was human the next I was like this." Zach looked at Sammy. "Are you okay?"

"Get away Zach!" Sammy said with difficulty. Zach backed away to the other side of the room. Sammy's fur turned black and her eyes were glowing red.

Skulker walked back in and saw Sammy," Sammy, stop trying to scare away Zach."

"I'm n-n-not try-try-trying t-t-to!" Sammy said with more difficulty.

Zach hid behind Skulker with fear, Skulker walked up to Sammy and picked her up by her collar. "Sammy, I think we should go back to the hospital." Skulker picked up the cage and threw Sammy back in there. "Zach come on." Zach followed Skulker obediently.

_Sammy's point of view…_

I don't get what's going on… I know I'm not going dark…

_Back to the Authors Point Of View_

Skulker flew to the ghost zone hospital… again. Sammy's eye color had gone back to normal, which was a relief to Skulker, but she was still acting weird. Zach kept glancing over at Sammy, confused about how she was acting. Skulker arrived at the hospital.

"Now are you here to drop off your dog?" The ghost behind the desk said.

"Yes."

"I knew you would be coming back, your dog didn't look so good when she came here… you might want me to take your other dog too."

"Fine… I guess that means no hunting for a while." Skulker said handing over Zach. Within a few minutes Sammy and Zach were inside a room.

"Why do I have to be in here?" Zach said.

"Who's that." Some one said.

"Uh, Zach." Zach said.

"Oh okay." The voice said. Zach looked over and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes, he had many cuts on him and he looked very pale. The boy sat up and looked over at Sammy…" Sammy?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she was only my best friend."

There was a silence between the conversation all that they could hear was Sammy banging her head saying repeatedly," What! thud is! thud Going! thud on…"

"Is she going to be okay?" Zach said.

"I don't know, I think it's best to leave her alone though." The boy said.

"What is your name?"

"Danny Ph- Danny Fenton." Danny didn't want to say Danny Phantom because than he would know his name as a ghost and he wasn't even a ghost right now. "So, you're a Dark-Spirit?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm talking to a puppy… and plus I've seen this trick with Sammy." Danny said. Danny held his head, and groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

_**Danny thought he was fine, he was lucky to survive Darkness… but what was the cost of surviving…**_

_**Preview…**_

"What's going on?" Danny said looking down at his palms as a very familiar shadow formed around Danny's hand.

"Danny, don't fire that!" Sammy said.

"How do I get rid of it?"

"I don't know just don't fire that power, it's called Darkness."

"Darkness?"

"Yes, Darkness, now just fire it out the window…" Sammy gave a sinister smile, "Maybe it'll hit someone innocent…" Sammy said darkly.

"That… was creepy…" Zach said.

"Sorry dark moment, just fire it out of the window."

Danny aimed at the window… but it didn't go through the window, it headed towards Zach…


	12. Dark Danny

Dark Danny

"Are you sure you're okay, Danny?" Zach said.

"I said I'm okay."

"Danny you sure you don't look to good." Sammy said weakly, she had been healing slowly from what ever was making her act weird. No one still didn't know what was wrong with her. They still didn't understand why Zach was even there, but really didn't mind, being there.

Sammy and Danny both groaned and held their heads at the same time, Zach looked at Sammy than at Danny, he stared at Danny, he would have sworn he saw Danny's eyes glow red. Sammy and Danny both yawned at the same time than said," I feel tired, I think I'm going to get some rest…" They both looked at Zach and said," You should to Zach, good night." Zach didn't go to bed though he was still a little freaked out by Sammy and Danny. "Ah!" Sammy and Danny sat up straight. "That was a weird dream…" Sammy and Danny said.

Danny held his stomach, but he felt like something had just punched his stomach when he did so, "What's going on?" Danny said looking down at his palms as a very familiar shadow formed around Danny's hand.

"Danny, don't fire that!" Sammy said.

"How do I get rid of it?"

"I don't know just don't fire that power, it's called Darkness."

"Darkness?"

"Yes, Darkness, now just fire it out the window…" Sammy gave a sinister smile, "Maybe it'll hit someone innocent…" Sammy said darkly.

"That… was creepy…" Zach said.

"Sorry dark moment, just fire it out of the window."

Danny aimed at the window… but it didn't go through the window, it headed towards Zach. Zach ducked, "Are you trying to kill me by firing that?"

"You mean you know what that was?" Danny said.

"Every Dark-Spirit does Danny." Sammy said.

"Than what was that-that shadow thing?" Danny said.

"It's called Darkness, and you were lucky enough to survive it seeing how many time you were hit with it. It can kill if powerful enough, or seriously injure." Sammy paused," I think Dani was using my Dark powers to hit you with darkness though. So seeing how you survived I think some of my dark-spirit is transferring to your soul."

"So I-I'm a-…"

"A dark-spirit yes… you are." Sammy said completing his sentence.

"No, there is no way I am dark… I'm the good guy I can't be evil… I can't…"


	13. Stuck in Hollywood

Hey this just popped up in my head today after i updated a different story

-Sammy

* * *

Stuck in Hollywood 

The next day Danny still didn't believe Sammy that he was actually a Dark-Spirit. Sammy kept telling him that he had to be one because he fired darkness. But Danny kept denying it because he was the good guy, Sammy told him that she was too and she was still dark, but Danny wouldn't listen.

Sammy had been getting a little better she was able to stand up with out falling down at least. Danny still had some serious damage to him still he had to get around in a wheel chair though. Zach, was the mystery though, no one knew why he was at the hospital, he seemed completely normal.

Danny, Zach, and Sammy were allowed to walk around the hospital as they pleased. The ghosts at the hospital had a type of portal that allowed the three of them to go to a place in the real world to eat at. The portal lead to a Janitor's Closet inside a hospital's Cafeteria. It was this day that they got to go to the portal to eat. They entered the portal to eat breakfast.

The three of them gasped at the site; there were all types of restaurants and salad bars. A man came up to Danny, Zach, and Sammy and said, "No pets aloud." He was looking down at Zach and Sammy.

"Uh, um these two are seeing eye dogs…" The guard raised an eye brow, "In training." Danny added

"In that case they can stay; you might want to put these on them though." The guard pulled out two small harnesses, "And keep hold of them."

"Yes sir." Danny said and he put the harness on Zach and Sammy, as he did so he whispered," What do you guys want to eat."

"Anything, that doesn't have raisins in it," Sammy whispered.

"Pizza," Zach whispered.

"It's breakfast Zach."

"I know."

Danny finished putting the harness on Zach and tied their leashes to his wheel chair. Danny put his hands on his wheels and pushed him self towards Penny's Pizza and grabbed six slices of pizza and put them on his tray. Danny started to push his chair towards a table when Sammy and Zach started howling and whimpering. "What the heck?" Danny said.

The security guard ran towards the three of them," What's wrong with your dogs?"

"I don't know." Danny said looking down at them, "Zach, Sammy stop."

The security guard looked down at the two of them; their tails were both underneath the wheel. "You're on their tails."

"Oh…" Danny rolled the chair backwards. "Sorry guys." Danny picked up Sammy and Zach and set them on his lap. Danny rolled off to a table and set Zach and Sammy underneath the table. "Whoops." Danny said as he purposely let four pieces of pizza fall.

"Hey a piece landed on my head Danny." Sammy said.

"Quiet." Danny said nudging her with his foot. The three of them ate their pizza breakfast and than got ready to leave. Danny, Zach, and Sammy went over to the Janitor's closet door. Danny turned the handle but the door didn't open. "It's locked."

"Of course it's locked." Another Security Guard said. "Everything's been cleaned up."

"When will it be unlocked?"

"Tomorrow Morning, but it doesn't matter okay, it's just a Janitor's closet."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Hollywood."

"Thanks." Danny pushed his wheel chair over to the elevator but his arms were getting tired, and as long as he was with Zach, he couldn't go ghost.

A doctor passed by Danny, he looked down at Danny and said," Where'd you get that old wheel chair?"

"Um, it's mine."

"Would you like an electric one, I'll give it to you for free for this one."

"Okay…" Danny said a little confused.

The doctor walked away and came back seconds later with a electric wheel chair," You do know that regular wheel chairs are more expensive than these ones are right?"

"No, I didn't." Danny said as Danny got up he started to wobble, Sammy and Zach ran up to Danny and helped him support himself.

"Those are some well trained puppies." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Danny said letting himself fall in his new wheel chair. The doctor lifted up the wheel chair, so now Zach and Sammy were dangling in midair by their leashes.

"You might want your dogs." The doctor said handing Danny over Sammy and Zach, who were gasping for breath.

"Thanks, again." Danny said and he made his wheel chair go towards the elevator. Sammy Zach and Danny couldn't believe they were in Hollywood, California.

"It's great and all we are in Hollywood, but where are we going to stay?" Sammy said after they had gotten out of the hospital.

"Good question." Danny said.

"You're lucky I always have some emergency money with me." Sammy said she hid behind the hospital and walked back as a girl. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her credit card. She threw it over to Danny. She couldn't hold her form as a girl any longer. Sammy turned back into a puppy. "It is weird how I barely have to do anything to be a dog but I use a lot of energy to be a girl."

They checked into a hotel, "Room 1684 on floor 2" The lady at the desk said. The fee was $450 for one night.

They took the elevator to floor 2 and than walked over to room 1684. When they walked in the first thing they could say was;" Oh my god!" The room was very nice, it was probably a suite.


	14. Why Sammy Ran Away

_**This Paragraph is an explanation of what's going on because there seemed to be a little confusion.**_

_**I was going through the reviews today and I think there was a misunderstanding in the story. Dark Spirits have the power to turn into a dog. Skulker uses the only two pure Dark Spirit's that are known in existence for hunting. In the last chapter Sammy had a credit card in her pocket, that's how she afforded the hotel room. The reason they aren't going back to Amity Park is that they are all the way in Hollywood.**_

_**-Sammy**_

_**OH YEAH! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER!**_

_**IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO COME UP WITH THIS I KEPT SWITCHING IDEAS SO U BETTER LIKE THE VERSION I CHOSE OF THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**_

Why Sammy Ran Away

Danny woke up the next morning to the annoying buzzing of the hotel's alarm clock. Danny groaned, and hit the off switch on the clock. He stood up from his bed, expecting to fall down, but didn't. It was a little sore to stand though.

Danny grinned he couldn't wait to tell Zach and Sammy. Danny walked to the other room thinking he would have to wake them up. But when he opened the door he saw the unexpected, Zach was up against the wall with a terrified look on his face, his eyes were fixed on something lying on the carpet. It was Dani Fentun, she was unconscious, there were scratches and huge cuts on her arms and face. Her clothes were a little torn, but the one thing that frightened Danny the most, was that Dani's white and red shirt had blood stains all over it.

"What happened?" Danny said, he could feel the color drain from his face.

"Sa-Sam-m-my attacked th-that g-girl."

"She left Dani's body?"

"You know that girl?"

"Unfortunately, yes… where'd Sammy go to?"

"It was weird, she suddenly became confused, saw the girl she attacked and ran."

"Okay, help me lift her we need to get to the portal." Danny said, lifting up Dani by her arms.

_Skulker's Lair…_

"Sammy!" Skulker yelled.

"What Skulker." Sammy said irritably.

"Go get some of my weapons."

"I don't want to." Sammy said as she walked to her dog mat.

"I told you to get me my weapons, mutt!"

"Get them yourself." Sammy said chewing on a near by stick.

"Why won't you listen anymore?" Skulker picked up Sammy by her collar.

"It's fun to irritate you." Sammy said with grin on her face

Skulker dropped her on the ground, Sammy gave a little whimper. "I don't even get why you ran away!" Skulker yelled

"You want to know why I ran away!" Sammy yelled back," Let me give you the list! I was a 12 year old girl who was kept for a pet, I get locked up in a cage, you tie me down with a rope, you use me for hunting, you ate my friends, you try and make me kill Danny, you drop me, you kick me around, and you won't let me contact anyone!"

"If you don't listen to me I'll give you to Vlad." Skulker grinned, he knew that she would do anything to keep away from Vlad. Vlad is the manwho killed her best friend, killed her, than he just recently go her friend to help him with his dirty work.

"Fine, I'll get your stupid weapons."

"I don't need weapons any more. This time you're my weapon."

Sammy looked at skulker, wide eyed. "Me? Hunt? I-I'm just a puppy… what can a puppy possibly take down?"

"The ghost boy…"

"Danny Phantom…"

"Yes, mutt."

"No, I won't."

"You will, and while he's still weak too."

"No!"

"Fine, I'll just give you to the pound, believe me they'll take good care of you. Than I'll let Zach finish him off."

"Fine… I'll do it." Sammy said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's what I thought." Skulker left… Sammy was in tears.


	15. Casper High

Casper High

Danny ran inside of the Hospital dragging the seemingly, lifeless Dani behind him, Zach was following him, panting. He set her on the first bed he saw that was empty and ran to the elevator to get to his room. "How are we going to explain a missing patient?" Danny asked.

"No clue." Zach said looking up at the ceiling.

Danny and Zach entered their room, but found someone else on Sammy's bed, it was Dani, "How did she- when we were down there- and-" Zach said confused.

"I don't know but, I don't like being in here with her." A nurse came in to check on them," Is every thing all right." She said in a sweet voice, which gave you the feeling that it was fake.

"Uh, yeah, but do you know where Sammy Phantom is?" Danny asked trying to sound polite, he didn't like the look in the nurses eyes.

"Her owner took her back home." The nurse said.

"He what!"

"Checked her out yesterday, he said he didn't like her being in the same room as you so he took her away." The nurse said in an irritable tone. Zach could feel chills go down his spine by the sound of her voice.

The nurse left slamming the door behind her," Creepy nurse…" Zach said.

_**Sammy's POV (Point of View for those who don't know what it means)**_

I secretly watched Danny and Zach from corner of the room, I was invisible. I left the room leaving my two friends confused, I wish I could have told them that I had told a nurse to put Dani inside this room, I thought that it would be for her own good. I had to run home though, Skulker would start wondering where I was, and I don't want to be in trouble. I thought over Skulker's plan, he told me that I would be going to Casper High tomorrow as a normal girl, but I didn't find that possible. I flew to what I was told to be my home, but I saw it as a jail, and I was a prisoner, doing what ever the sheriff pleased in order to survive.

I walked into my home, Skulker saw me. He walked up to me and pointed to the direction of the Fenton's Ghost Portal, " Go to the real world and attend school, your name will be Sammy Newman."

I snorted," Newman, that's lame."

"What did you say?"

I ran over to my backpack and grabbed the stuff Skulker had told me was my weapons and school supplies," Uh I don't want to be late for school…"

"Mutt, you need to wait, you need to do you hair a different way, and wear something different. If people find out who you really are than the plan will fail."

I stormed away and took my hair band out of my hair making my hair have a bend in it. I grabbed my brush and put water on it, than brushed the back of my hair so the bend was gone. Than I took a risk, I put on a jean skirt. I picked up my back pack and flew towards the ghost portal.

It had been quite a while since I had felt the gentle Amity breeze blow in my hair. I walked by my old house, my mom stared at me. I walked faster, I didn't want my mom to realize her dead daughter was still in existence.

Even though I was just running to school, I believed I was alive again. But I was crushed when I remembered I wasn't. I opened the doors to Casper High, according to Skulker Danny and Zach had returned. I walked through the halls, my seventh grade mind was frightened that I was in a ninth grade world. Just across the school there was Casper Junior High, I remembered if I was alive that I would be walking towards Mr. Cravitz math class.

I entered Mr. Lancer's math class, everyone seemed much bigger compared to me… I felt as if I didn't belong, which I didn't. Mr. Lancer looked at me strangely," Newman is it?"

"Yes."

"You have been placed in the wrong area you're supposed to be in the middle school."

"Oh, thank you." I said softly. I knew where to go instantly, Mr. Cravitz's class. I chuckled, last time I had seen him I had been in the nurse's office, unconscious, Danny had flown me to my house to ask me what had happened. But when I had come back to the office my mom had already come with Mr. Lancer and last I had heard was Mr. Cravitz had been told to be insane. I walked into Mr. Cravitz room, he wasn't in there, I supposed he was bringing the attendance to the office. I knew what was going to happen next instantly… I was going to be the one to be picked on for the rest of the year.

I sat at my old desk, my dusty name tag was still there which meant there were no new teachers or students, there was just this one group of kids along with the eight graders still. Which meant- "Got her!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Benny Baxter. I looked down at what had hit me it was a bottle cap. The door handle started to move, the flying paper dropped to the ground and silenced followed.

Mr. Cravitz looked at me, " Ms. Newman, you are ten minutes late."

"I'm sorry, I went to the wrong-" I began, just to be interrupted like usual.

"I don't need excuses."

"But I went to the wrong side of the school." I finished

"Well, maybe you should read your mail." I rolled my eyes, I was tired of being picked on, even as a different person I was being picked on.

The teacher taught the lesson, as he did I stared at my old name tag, it said Samantha Goodman on it. It had doodles on it that I had drawn, I took it and placed it in my back pack so it wouldn't be taken away. The bell rang hours later which meant lunch. I grabbed my back pack and ran to the cafeteria, it was where I was able to see the high school kids. I stood in line, I heard Sam and Tuckers voices, "Danny!" they yelled running at Danny who seemed completely healed, next to him was what I supposed to be Zach as a normal boy. I looked down at the ground, thinking of the harm I might do to Danny, and the guilt I might be left with. 'Is it really worth it? Would I rather be in the pound knowing, that Zach was hurting Danny? Or would I rather do it my self and be left with misery and guilt for the rest of my life?' I thought, it was a hard decision, either way, Danny would be in harm, and I would suffer. I looked back at Danny and saw how happy he was to be reunited with his friends. 'Why does life have to be this way?' Danny seemed to be staring at me now but I didn't know why…

"Come on! You're holding up the line!" Some one yelled at me. I realized everything in front of me was clear. I ran out of the line from embarrassment. Once I was away from the line I walked over to the table that Danny was sitting at, "Hi I'm new here." I said and I sat down.

"You seem familiar." Tucker said.

"F-familiar… d-don't be silly." I laughed out of nervousness.

"So what's your name?" Sam asked

"Sammy Goodman." There was a pause, Danny, Zach, Tucker, and Sam stared at me. "I mean Sammy Newman."

"Here let me do something with your hair real quick…" Sam said as she pulled out a hair band, I knew that this couldn't be good.

"O-okay…" She did a ponytail, I was founded out.

"I knew it…" Sam said showing the others.

I put down my hair, "Okay it's me."

"Why didn't you want to tell us?" Danny asked.

"I-I just couldn't." I said.

Zach got up and sat next to me, "You frighten me Sammy." Zach said.

"Why?" I said, I don't blame him for being afraid, after what he saw me do to Dani.

"You were dead, now you're alive." Zach said

"Oh…"

"Does this have to do with Sk-" I put my hand over Zach's mouth.

I chuckled, "Brothers are funny sometimes huh?"

"He's your brother?" Danny asked

"Not exactly, but I cant say why unless its okay with him."

"You can tell them." Zach said.

"He's sorta like a brother because us being both adopted by the same owner." I said, "Which means, I need to talk to him." I grabbed Zach by he shirt and dragged him to an empty classroom.

"I was eating." Zach complained.

"I don't care." I told him, "Skulker's given me a new task, but I don't want to do it and… come on you need to help me out."

"What do you need!"

"Skulker wants me to hurt Danny."

"He always wants to hurt Danny."

"Zach what ever you do don't get dragged into it."

"How would I ever get dragged into it?"

"Just like you got yourself dragged into being some ones pet." The bell rang lunch was over," Fine Zach don't listen." And with that I ran back to Mr. Cravitz's class.

_**Sammy's view on life is different than the ordinary, tell me what sentence is your favorite, cause I'm a little curious lol. **_

_**-Sammy**_


	16. Continue of chapter 15

**_Sorry I forgot to complete the last chapter! LOL my bad_**

_**-Sammy**_

The bell rang, Sammy exited the middle School. She ran over to Danny's house to return to the ghost zone. She turned intangible and invisible at the same time in order to get inside without being noticed. She reached the Fenton's lab, but found Zach in there.

"What are you doing here?" Sammy said turning visible and tangible.

"Going to Skulker's…" Zach said

"What ever." Sammy and Zach flew to Skulker's Lair.

They walked up to Skulker to be surprised at what was going to be said," You two, are staying here for the next five years for training!" Skulker yelled

"What!" Sammy and Zach yelled together

_**3 years later…**_

Zach had been missing for exactly three years now. One cold winter morning Danny got a phone call. Danny ran to the phone and answered it," Danny Fenton speaking."

"Danny I should have called you earlier this month, but we found something out about Zach," Danny now knew that it was Zach's mom," We found this not one his bed, it said that he was killed…" Danny hung up, he had just lost another friend, but he didn't know that he was still alive.


	17. Sammy's Joke

Danny looked down at the three grave stones that stood next to each other, Kyle's, Sammy's, and then Zach's. These three graves all had 2 things in common, they were all his friends, not just friends though his best friends and they all had been murdered. Zach was the most recent out of the three, Danny had received the call exactly 2 years ago, informing him of the note his parents had found on Zach's bed.

Danny sighed," Who's next, Sam or possibly Tucker?" And with that he walked back to his house.

Skulker's Lair…

"Sammy! Zach!" Skulker yelled. Two puppies ran in front of Skulker. "You have been here for 5 years, training… and now you guys are powerful enough to go hunt the ghost boy for me." Sammy and Zach showed no reaction to what Skulker was telling them. "You know what to do now, go!" The two puppies turned into their normal form. Sammy had the form of an18 year old, and Zach the form of a 19 year old. The two of them flew towards the Fenton's ghost portal

"Finally out of that place." Sammy said quite relieved that she was out of her home.

"Those five years seemed forever." Zach agreed.

Sammy and Zach stopped flying, they were in Amity Park. They took a bus to the college, Sammy looked out the window, she was staring at Casper Junior High, she had plans for that school. They sat in the bus for a few more minutes.

"Come on, we are going to see him!" Sammy said taking Zach's hand and dragging him out of the bus.

"Calm down, Sam!" Zach said has he was hitting his head on seats of the bus.

"I haven't seen him for years!" Sammy said as she ran to the house.

Danny peered out side the window," Oh no, new room mates, Dani hide!" Danny said ducking behind the couch.

"You're fine, look they are perfectly normal. Just because our last roommates were trying to kill us doesn't mean that these ones will." Dani said and opened the door, "Hello, you must be the new roommates." Dani greeted them.

"You!" Sammy said, she couldn't help herself she attacked Dani.

"What the-" Dani said as her room mate tackled her.

"I told you that they were up to something." Danny said

"You filthy little scum ball!" Sammy said punching Dani furiously.

"Sam, you can stop now." Zach said remembering the last time Sammy had attacked Dani. Zach backed away and hid behind the couch with Danny.

Danny looked over at Sammy hitting Dani, he got up and pulled Sammy off Dani," What is wrong with you?"

"I don't like her." Sammy said and than she growled just as if she were a dog.

"Are you growling?" Danny said a little off guard.

Zach ran to Sammy and covered her mouth, "She's always like this."

"Yeah, well put her on a leash would you?" Dani said as she straightened herself out

"Sure..."

"So what are your guys' names?" Danny asked.

"I'm Sammy."

"And I'm Zach." Dani looked at the two suspiciously.

"Where are they going to sleep exactly?" Dani asked folding her arms.

"Well, Sammy can sleep in your room, and Zach can sleep in mine."

"Why can't she go in your room?"

"I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to find some one punching me." Danny said, "Here Zach I'll show you to your room."

Dani grabbed Sammy by the wrist and said evilly," And I'll show you mine."

"No that's okay, I think I can find..." Dani pulled Sammy to her room. "It my self..." Sammy finished

Dani slammed the door behind her than pushed Sammy against the wall," He sent you didn't hear!

"Who sent me?"

"Skulker did!" Dani said raising Sammy up higher against the wall so than her feet were rising.

"Skulker..." Sammy chuckled nervously," who's Skulker?"

"I know it's you two, Skulker sent you here to do my job!"

Sammy's eyes glowed red," Drop me now, Dani."

Dani saw her eyes and took it as a warning signal and dropped her. "Fine..."

"Now you listen here, Danny is going to be my kill, not yours, you got that?" Sammy said quietly.

"I'm not going to let you-" Dani began

''I said, 'Got it?' "Sammy interrupted

"I'm going to get him first and there is nothing you can do about it."

"We'll have to see about that now, won't we?" Sammy said," It's two against one, who do you think is going to win?"

"Me, seeing how I'm the most powerful, you actually think that a couple of puppies are going to take down a 19 year old boy?"

"Yes, Skulker thinks so."

"Skulker is and idiot, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"I believe he does."

"I believe he does not." Dani said.

"Like I said before, we will have to see who is going to get the kill."

"I don't like working with you."

"Believe me, I don't find it fun either."

_The Next Day..._

Sammy flew off to Casper Junior High and Casper High, to do what she had planned. "She turned her self in to her 12 year old form, just to make her "favorite" teacher relive his past. Sammy entered Mr. Cravitz class, and pretended to have fainted...

_Mr.Lancers class room..._

"Mr. Lancers room... a student fainted... need me to check it out... okay I'll be there shortly." Mr. Lancer said and he hung of the phone.

_The Nurses Office..._

Sammy had been set down on the nurses bed, "Who fainted?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sammy Goodman." Mr. Cravitz said with out thinking.

"She's dead."

"No she's right there." Mr. Cravitz pointed to the bed where Sammy was lying down, but she was invisible.

"She's not there..." Mr. Lancer said and he started walking out the door.

Sammy turned visible while Mr. Cravitz was trying to bring Mr. Lancer back; he looked back at the bed and saw Sammy lying once again on the bed, "There she is!" Mr. Cravitz said again.

Mr. Lancer strode back into the room again and looked at a supposedly empty bed again, "Stop reliving your past Mr. Cravitz look... no-" Mr. Lancer reached his hand out at the bed expecting to hit the bed but instead he hit Sammy..." Something's there!" Mr. Lancer drew his hand back.

Sammy turned visible "That's right me! Samantha Goodman." Sammy said with a dark look in her face.

"I got a phone call saying, my daughter was in the nurses office?" Ms. Goodman walked in. "My daughter is..." Ms. Goodman looked up," What the hell is Sammy doing here?" Ms. Goodman yelled.

"Hello mother... come to join the party?" Sammy said.

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Goodman said, horrified," You're dead, you're dead, you're just a hallucination."

Sammy turned into her normal form as a 19 year old, "Yes... a hallucination, you're all... dreaming..." Sammy said and she raised a glowing green hand and shot her mom, Mr. Cravitz, and Mr. Lancer with a ghost ray. Sammy left the school laughing hysterically.

Later that day Danny, Dani, Sammy, and Zach were watching news on T.V. they had heard earlier that day there was going to be an important broadcast. They dazed them selves in front of the T.V. for quite a while. Zach head was back he was pretending to snore he lifted his head and said," The news is boring me to death."

"Well the whole school was told to watch this broadcast, it seemed pretty important." Dani said.

Suddenly the commercial break was over and the news head line was, **Sammy Goodman haunts Casper Junior High. **Sammy panicked _'Oh no_, _Danny...' _Sammy thought she looked at Danny, his eyes were wide; he grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. Dani stared at Sammy for some odd reason. Danny got up from the couch and walked to his room, with the same wide eyed expression he had when he had first heard the head line.

The next morning Danny ran to the news paper, he had missed the broadcast last night, he would have to find it in the paper; people were bound to talk about it in school anyways. Danny took the news paper to the table; it wasn't hard to find what he was looking for at all;

**Samantha Goodman Haunts Casper Junior High**

**Written By: Sam Manson**

5 1/2 years ago on March 28th, 2005, 12 year old Samantha Nicole Goodman was found on a hill dead after she had been missing for approximately a month. Yesterday in Casper Junior High, Goodman's ghost haunted the school. 56 year old Mr. Cravitz believes that Goodman was trying to make him relive the humiliation he had received when she had attended the school. It is said that Goodman had been mysteriously vanishing from the nurse's office bed when she had humiliated Mr. Cravitz, making it appear that he was just seeing things. Mr. Lancer had confirmed to us that he too had seen the ghost of his old student.

It has been discovered that Samantha Goodman was indeed the ghost girl that we knew as Sammy Phantom. This started out as a rumor after Sammy Phantom vanished exactly when Goodman had. It is now official that Goodman was the ghost girl, picture is to the left. (Please visit our site for a clip of Goodman changing into our old town hero). I myself had known Sammy Phantom and I now can tell you that she was the ghost girl.

(Interviews will be put in tomorrow's news paper)

For More Information or Footage on Samantha Goodman please visit our website

dropped the paper, he couldn't believe it, Sammy had returned after these years, 'but why now out of all times?' Danny thought. Danny went through out his school day with now sign of Sammy anywhere; the only Sammy he saw was his room mate.

_3 days later..._

Sammy got ready, today was the day; the day she was going to do her job, to kill Danny. She had a plan to do it in her mind, when she was supposed to be writing down notes or doing homework she would write out plans to do her murder. Dani had been trying to kill Danny though out the week, but she still wouldn't succeed, she still fainted out of nowhere, even though Sammy did not do a thing to her.

"Hey Danny you looked stressed out."

"Yeah I kind of am..." Danny said his hands were over his eyes and than he slammed his hands on the table.

"Want to go on a walk with me? I'm going down to the park." Sammy said casually.

"Sure." Danny agreed.

"Okay let's go."

As they walked down to the park Sammy couldn't help but to bring up the subject of her self," Hey Danny, did you know that girl named Samantha Goodman."

"Yeah, I knew her, went to school with her actually... and I miss her to this day."

"Is that why you've been stressed out lately?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." They reached the park, it was empty, 'Perfect' Sammy thought.

Sammy took her hand and put it on Danny's shoulder, Danny looked at her hand, but as he did so, WHAM! Sammy pushed Danny against a tree.

"What the heck!" Danny yelled

Sammy smiled sinisterly, "Guess who Danny!" Sammy turned into her 12 year old form.

"Sammy?"

"You bet it is."

"What are you doing?"

"My job... and you're probably going to ask what it is right. Well it is to kill you."

"Kill?"

"That's right Danny, kill."

"Sammy I know you don't really want to do this." Danny said and he looked into her eyes, and realized that they were not their usual dark blue, they were a dark red.

"Of course I do."

"You really don't, Sam don't let your dark side over take you."

"I let it do so 5 years ago Danny, and now there is nothing that you can do to bring back the Sam you once knew." Sammy said as her hand was surrounded by a Dark shadow.

"Sammy, please." Danny said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Go ahead and try." Sammy said and she chuckled.

"Going Ghost!" Nothing happened... "What did you do to my powers?"

"I temporarily drained them." Sammy said pushing Danny harder against the tree, "I never did die Danny."

"What?"

"You were always left with the question, why didn't I escape that chair, why did I change into my normal self." Sammy said, "That's because I pretended to have died, if some one opened my grave you would find it empty Danny."

"Why didn't you-"

"Why didn't I tell you? Because, it's not like any one would have cared if I was alive." Sammy said, "Now." The hand that was surrounded by a Dark Shadow was drawing closer to Danny's neck.

"Sammy stop, you don't want to, please!" Danny yelled. Suddenly Sammy's eyes turned to their normal dark blue, she held her head and fell to the floor. "Sammy?" Danny said, sweat trickling down his face. There was no answer. "Sammy are you-"

"Danny..." Sammy groaned. "What happened?"

"What do you mean; you just tried to kill me."

"I-I did?" Sammy said weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Sammy said holding her head; she was still lying on the grass. But suddenly her eyes closed, Sammy passed out.

**_Please note: When Sammy was at the school she was making Mr. Cravitz relive the humiliation that he received in my other book A Living Nightmare 1 and 2_**

**_The original nurse's office incident is much better than this one and I recommend you to read my Living Nightmare books 1 and 2_**

And Please do tell me your favorite sentences again I do like to see what they are...


	18. The Interview

"I knew you would fail." Dani said.

"I don't care Dan." Sammy said as she sipped her herbal tea, Sammy stayed in her 12 year old form.

"You did when you came here."

"I said I don't care!" Sammy yelled.

"God, you didn't have to scream." Dani complained.

"I don't scream," Sammy took another sip of tea. ", I yell."

"They mean the same thing."

"I don't care." Sammy didn't seem to care about anything Dani had to say.

The doorbell rang," Now who would come hre at 9o'clock at night?" Danny said as he passed Sammy and Dani's room.

Sammy decided she had nothing better to do; she turned into a puppy and followed Danny. Danny opened the door," Hi Danny it's been a while." It was Sam Manson.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yep that's me, I'm here to interview you."

"Oh, come in and have a seat." Danny said as he welcomed Sam inside his home.

Sam walked in not even noticing Sammy. Sammy had to back away in order to avoid being stepped on. "Want anything to drink, I have coffee, I might have some tea left."

"I'm fine." Sam said getting out a piece of paper and a pen. Sam and Danny sat down on the couch, "Your still doing super hero stuff I see."

"Yeah, I am." Danny said Sammy hopped up on the couch.

Sam looked at Sammy than at Danny, Sam reached inside her pocket and pulled out a wallet. She flipped to one of the pictures that had Danny, Tucker, Sam and a little puppy on it. "Doesn't your dog remind you of Sammy?"

"What would make you say that?" Danny said chuckling nervously.

"Just the fact her fur is green." Sam said, "Did you dye her fur?"

"Yeah, sure, I dyed her fur green." Danny said extremely nervous.

"Hmm…" Sam reached out her hand and tickled Sammy. Sammy burst out laughing.

"St-Stop," Sammy said kicking her feet in the air.

"I knew it." Sam started writing something down on her paper.

Danny grabbed Sam's paper. "You can't give away where she's at."

"Why can't I?"

"Well, it's because she, well is-"

" I'm alive." Sammy said.

Sam dropped her pen," She's alive? Your joking right?" Sammy turned into an 18 year old girl. "I-I dreaming she cant be alive, Danny you saw her die, she's dead!" Sam said not beliving her ears. Sammy got up ran off and returned with a cup and dumped water on Sam. "Okay I'm not dreaming."

"Sammy, apologize to her." Dany said

"No, its okay I needed that."

Meanwhile…

Dani listened to the commotion over by the couch, she was thinking if she should attack or not, When she heard Sammy say she was alive though a whole entire plan ran into her mind. Dani got up, transformed into a ghost. She grabbed a knife and tucked it in her pocket. Dani turned invisible and walked where Danny, Sammy and Sam were talking. Dani's hand glowed green and shot a ghost ray at them.

"Duck!" Sammy yelled and pushed Danny and Sam behind the couch.

"Who fired that?" Sam asked

"I don't know." Danny said

"I couldn't see anyone." Sammy said.

"I though you were able to see invisible items." Sam said remembering one of the times she helped Danny and Sammy fight a ghost.

"Yeah I am, but I didn't see any one." Confusion swept over them.

Danny pulled out her knife and grinned she stood behind Sammy and waited for her chance.

"What ever it was it's gone." Sammy said and she stood up and turned around.

Dani looked at Sammy in the eyes and turned visible," Goodbye Sammy." She whispered, than she stabbed Sammy in the heart, she turned invisible again and ran to her room within a second. Sammy fell down to the ground face first.

Danny and Sam heard a thud and looked at Sammy. " Sammy are you okay?" Danny asked. There was no answer.

"Sammy?" Sam said looking up at Danny, worried. Sammy still didn't move or say anything.

Zach walked in," If you want to wake herup you do this." Zach got a glass of ice water and dumped it on Sammy, she showed no reaction. "That always works."

Danny turned Sammy over, Sam looked at Sammy with wide eyes. Zach's empty cup dropped on the floor and shattered. Danny backed away from Sammy immediately. There was blood all over Sammy's shirt, her face showed no expression, her eyes were watery, her mouth hung open but she was not breathing, she was dead.


	19. Notes

It was a quiet night, Sammy's dead body was left strewn on the floor. They didn't know what to do with her. Sammy had been pronounced dead about six years ago. How were they going to explain that she was never dead? Danny couldn't help but to wonder if she had actually died this time, or was she faking again.

Zach left that night he felt as if Skulker would want him to return. "Bye Zach!" Danny and Sam called after him as he headed towards the bus.

Zach waved "I'll write to ya guys time to time!" The bus drove off.

Danny and Sam entered the house, "Danny, we should call Tucker."

"Good idea, where is he at right now?" Danny asked as he set down the house keys.

"Probably still at work."

"And where does he work at."

"Portal's Computer Shop."

Danny grabbed his phone book and dialed Tucker's work phone, "Portal's Computers, Tucker Foley speaking, how can I help you?" Tucker Said

"Tucker, it's Danny."

"Hi Danny, what do you need?"

"I need you to come here as quickly as you can." Danny said glancing at Sammy.

"Why?"

"Well, you need to come and see this… Sam's here and Sammy-"

"Okay, be right there, see ya." Tucker said and hung up.

"He said he'll be here shortly."

"Good."

"Have you seen Dani?"

"Dani lives here?"

"Yeah, she does and she's been very quiet which can't be good."

Danny started walking towards Dani's room. " Do you think that she is actually dead this time?" Sam asked.

"Something tells me she is." Danny said. They entered the room, no one was there. Two notes were hung on the wall, Danny walked over to read them. The first one read;

Dear Danny,

I realized Sammy's dead body lying on the floor so I ran to get some coffee. I will not be coming back though.

Your ex-roommate,

Dani Fentun

The other note read:

Danny, Sam, and possibly Tucker if he shows up,

This time I truly am gone, don't expect me to return. Just like Kyle I will begin to forget about all of you guys. If you look on the desk there is something there for all of you.

-Sammy Goodman

Danny and Sam turned around to find Tucker behind them reading the letter over their shoulders. The three of them immediately ran to the desk and they found a book . The cover read:

Sammy's Scrapbook

The scrap book did not look like any scrapbook they had seen in the stores. It was made out of leather but the thing was that the leather was a bright glowing green. They opened it and saw the first picture that had a miserable looking puppy tied down to a pole. According to the foot note it was Sammy on her first day of five year training.

They flipped through the pages and found some more recent photos. The heading read AMITY PARK 2010. The first picture was Sammy being dragged off of Dani by Zach. The next of Zach sleeping during class, followed by Zach pretending to sleep during the news broadcast. The next page contained Sammy screaming at Dani. And the last two pictures were of Sam, Tucker, Zach, and Sammy when they were in Casper Schools. Next to that was a picture of Danny, Danny, Zach, and Sammy as they were just a few days ago.

Sam and Tucker were whispering something to each other, "Hey Danny, we'll be your new room mates." Sam said.


	20. Danny's Darkness

Dani knocked on the door, and rang the door bell. The door was opened by Vlad, "Sir, I've come here to ask if I could possibly stay here for a while?" Dani asked.

"May I ask who you are?" Vlad asked confused.

"Danielle Fentun."

"Ah, Danielle, come in, come in." Vlad said. They walked into the kitchen and Vlad handed her a cup of tea. "So what brings you here?"

"Sammy was never dead, she faked it."

"Clever little girl she was than." Vlad said raising his eye brows.

"I guess she was…"

"Well we'll have to try again now, won't we?"

"I already did that."

"That's good Danielle." Vlad said

"She couldn't have faked it this time because this time I killed by surprise."

"Good, good." Vlad said and put down his tea, "Now what about Daniel."

"He's still alive."

"Oh, is he?"

"Yes sir."

"I thought Skulker's mutts would have taken him down by now seeing how he said he was training them so well." Vlad said.

"Sir may I stay here?"

" There is no real reason to call me sir, just call me by my name." Vlad said. "Now why do you need to stay here?"

"I have nowhere to live."

"What about your family?"

"I killed them."

"I guess than you could stay here."

_**In Amity park…**_

It was dark out, Danny rolled back and forth in his sleep. Danny was having memories flickering in his mind.

_**Danny's dream…**_

The School bell rang Danny left the school and waited for any of his friends to exit the school. But than he remembered that two of them were busy. Danny turned towards home. "Danny, wait!" Sammy screamed. Danny stopped walking until she caught up to him.

"Hey, Sammy." Danny said, he looked at Sammy expecting to see her grinning with happiness. Instead he saw her looking miserable, no smile on her face, tear streaks were on her face instead. "What's wrong?" Danny looked around, " Hey where's Kyle?"

"He's dead-ish." Sammy said. Than the dream changed.

Danny looked at Sammy, she was tied down to a chair, a gun was aimed at her. The holder of the gun was Vlad. "Now give up your father or lose your friend." Vlad threatened.

"F-" Danny began.

"Danny don't do it!"

"Quiet Samantha, it's his choice." Vlad said.

"No!" Sammy yelled

"You have five seconds."

"Okay I'll-" Danny once again began.

"Danny he's your dad! He's more important to you than me!"

"Times up." There was a click than a bang, Vlad pulled the trigger. Vlad disappeared and the chair untied itself letting Sammy drop to the floor.

Danny woke up he was pale and sweaty, he looked at the clock, it read 12:00 AM, it was midnight. Danny felt as if all the happiness was gone from him. He recognized what was wrong with him immediately, his dark side was back.


End file.
